In the field of inflatable displays, animation is desirable to add movement and interest to the display. Heretofore, movement has been limited to only a few mechanisms. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,311,580 and 7,758,400 disclose imparting a spinning motion within an inflatable device, such as the spinning of flakes within a globe, by using an air jet stream essentially leaked out of the internal air pressure within the inflatable device. Another known example of movement includes using an electric motor device, separate from the inflation motor, to physically move or shake the inflated article. Yet another example of movement includes using an electric motor to open and close a valve allowing the internal pressure within the inflated article to inflate/deflate a bellows. In these devices, the inflated bellows affects the desired movement.
Although animated displays are quite prevalent in the marketplace, the current designs may be expensive, complex and prone to failure due to the added circuits, electric motors, etc. As can be derived from the variety of devices and methods directed to inflatable display animation, many means have been contemplated to accomplish the desired end, i.e., visually pleasing, lifelike inflatable displays. Heretofore, tradeoffs between cost, complexity and performance were required. Thus, there is a long-felt need for an efficient apparatus for both the inflation of an inflatable display, as well as animated movement of the same.